Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to re-use of wastewater and, more particularly, to re-use of wastewater from wastewater treatment systems; e.g., septic systems, aerobic and other advanced wastewater treatment systems, and the like, for irrigation/sprinkler systems on yards, greenbelts, etc.
Background of the Invention
In general, there are three basis ways that wastewater from a wastewater generating source; e.g., home, business or the like can be disposed of, namely;
(1) direct connection to a municipal wastewater treatment system (MWS);
(2) use of a septic system (SSS); and
(3) use of an advanced or secondary wastewater treatment system (AWTS); e.g., an aerobic wastewater treatment system.
For purposes of the following description and claims, the SSS and AWTS are sometimes referred to as a “wastewater treatment system.”
For purposes of the following description, while the words homes, residences or dwellings may be employed, it will be understood that the words include commercial establishments, restaurants and the like.